The details of the assembly and operation of Smart® Collets is described in detail in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,382,319 and 6,464,006. In essence the collet lands at predetermined support locations in an outer screen assembly and is part of an inner string. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,319 FIG. 1 the support locations are 36, 37 and 38 and their spacing is known as a single zone is being treated. However in multiple zone completions the spacing of the support locations intended to operate with the Smart® Collet may be unknown or the large spacing between zones with the potential of other tools being in the assembly that present potential unintended support locations for the Smart® Collet present problems to surface personnel in determining if the inner string assembly in a gravel pack is properly aligned so that gravel delivered through the frac port in the inner string will properly cross over to the outer annular space of the zone that needs the gravel packing. What is needed as provided by the present invention is a way to selectively prevent the Smart® Collet from supporting any load until it comes in proximity of the shoulder on which it is intended that it will support a load. At this point the lock is defeated to allow the Smart® Collet to function normally for proper crossover support at the desired zone to selectively circulate or squeeze or reverse out in the known manner as described in the aforementioned patents. While the preferred application will be described as being for a Smart® Collet in a multi-zone gravel packing operation, those skilled in the art will appreciate that there are broader applications for locks that selectively unlock and reset to respectively unlock and lock an associated tool for multiple operations at spaced subterranean locations.
Sleeves have been used for location and orientation of keys to insure that a given collet system only latches at a desired profile location as described in US Publication 2003/0173089 A1. In a different application a protective sleeve reduces the drift diameter to protect a release sleeve from catching a hold of the release sleeve inadvertently and moving it. A release tool is inserted through the release sleeve and into the protective sleeve inside diameter.
The protective sleeve has an inner spline for the release tool to be able to get past the release sleeve and get a grip on the release sleeve to shift it. This device is described in U.S. application Ser. No. 13/012,552.
What is needed and provided by the present invention is a simple lock and unlock feature for a subterranean tool that is located on a string delivering the tool that selectively allows the tool to operate as intended at predetermined locations and then locks the tool against operating as the tool is moved away from the desired location of operation. These and other aspects of the present invention will be more readily apparent to those skilled in the art from a review of the description of the preferred embodiment and the associated drawings while recognizing that the full scope of the invention is to be determined by the appended claims.